


[Podfic] Questionnaire

by sisi_rambles, storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Paperwork, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time after the events of the movie, [Coulson] sits the Avengers down together to go through some standard SHIELD paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Questionnaire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Questionnaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519807) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Length: 00:12:56

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Questionnaire.mp3) (12.0 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Questionnaire.m4b) (6.0 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
